Crash and Burn
by AbayJ
Summary: When Luke and Alexis are missing, their children go on a hunt for them.


**Title**: Crash and Burn  
**Author**: AbayJ aka Ashley Marie  
**Rating**: R for language  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Humor/Romance  
**Summery**: When Luke and Alexis are missing, their children go on a hunt for them.  
**Couples**: Lexis, Jaxis, LnL, SpinLu, and LuSam (Hints of Liason, JaSam, Journey, LiRic, and Rexis)  
**Author's Note**: My newest fic about my newest fandom: LuSam. Enjoy the journey.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**:

_An unnamed Island_

Natasha Cassadine...Natasha Cassadine...Natasha! That was all I heard, day in, day out. It was getting on my damn nerves but of course, I let it be. Because that was my relationship with Luke. To him, I was a Cassadine, of course, I was one of the good ones, a Cassadine though, none the less. I had never been or ever would be anything but. "Look Luke, stop calling my damn name, I get it, we're stranded here and I have no one else, but will you please, for the love of god, shut up!"

He looks at me with a strange look, as if I had completely lost it. If he only knew how close he was to being right though. Taking a deep breath, I cross my arms and lean back against the most uncomfortable rock and look up at the sky that was beginning to get dark.

"Well sorry Miss Fancy Pants Cassadine, I was just letting you know I found us some grub." He says with an voice that I would almost called hurt, almost as least. Luke Spencer didn't get hurt, he got angry or got drunk. Luke Spencer didn't do hurt.

"Grub...you mean as in food?" I ask, my stomach lets out a growl that was surprising. After all, I hadn't heard the noise in the past year. My cancer was in remission, which was the only reason I ever agreed to go to this god forsaking place with Luke. In his defense though, we had meant to land somewhere else. We really had, but the plane had crashed, and now the piolet was missing. Along with the radios, Helena's plan I was sure.

He just gives me the famous Spencer grin and lays down his over coat on the ground. I was surprised at what I saw. Banana, papaya, and coconut. All the food an island starved woman could ever want. I give him my biggest smile and reach for a banana, potassium was a great way to keep up one's energy. I rip it open, as if it was a Willy Wonka bar that could have the golden ticket, and bit into it with relish. A banana had never tasted so good. When I open my eyes, I see a laughing Luke Spencer.

"What?" I ask once I swallowed the bit and he continues to laugh.

"You...you...well you looked like you just had the best sex in your life." My eyes widen in shock as he said the words. I was done with men, I was done with sex, and the fact he had ever said that made me blush to my roots.

"You...you...you pervert!" I yell at him and grab the peel of the banana and throw it at him. "How dare you Lucas Lorenzo Spencer?"

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist, I was only tease'n." He tells me and picks up one of the coconuts and begins to pound at it with a rock. I would mock his moves, but I decide to turn on my side and give him the silent treatment. Which turned out to be the worse idea I could have done. Now I was alone, with my thoughts anyways, and they wandered to my daughters. Ones that would be left alone if I never got rescued. Kristina, Molly, even Sam. All alone with no guidance. My heart broke again, for the third time today.

"We're gonna get rescued Natasha." He tells me and I slowly turn back around and give him a disbelieving look. I knew we weren't, we were going to live out our final days on this horrible island in the middle of no where. I was going to die with Luke Spencer. A Cassadine's greatest fear. I was going to eat banana and drink coconut water until I exploded. Then I'd die and he'd bury me beneath the quicksand.

"No we're not, we're going to die here." I say, my voice full of doom and even sadness.

"A Cassadine spirit if I ever heard one." He mutters and I just stick out my tongue. I was a fighter, I was, I fought Ric, I fought cancer, and I fought more court cases then most other lawyers. All successfully too. But at the same time, I was a realist. There was no radios, no nothing, how would we get rescued?

"Pray tell me how are we gonna be rescued Luke?" I ask with a subtle hint of sarcasm. He then reaches into his little duffel bag and pulls out a small box.

"This Natasha, the black box and if that doesn't work, there is always Lucky and Robert." He says with a grin and leans back on a tree with a sigh. As if it was the most comfortable spot on the entire island. "Not to mention your kangaroo boy and your new daughter." He tells me and I only look at him as he takes a sip of the water and closes his eyes. I only throw another banana peel at him.

* * *

_Port Charles_

"What do you mean my father is missing?" I shouted. There was no way the plane my father and Alexis Davis had been on could have went down. That didn't happen to Luke Spencer. He got where he wanted to be, made trouble, and came back home. Planes with Luke Spencer didn't crash.

"I'm sorry Lucky, but we're looking for him and we'll find him. We got a signal on the black box, we just got to place it. We'll find him." Mac said and patted me on the shoulder, but I shook it off. Was all of that supposed to make me feel better? It didn't, and I doubted it would. Shaking my head, I slam a hand on the desk and turn around. Spotting a small form in my desk. The raven hair was pooled around her and her hands covered her face. I knew who it was though. Sighing, I walked over to my chair and kneel down next to it. "Their gonna be okay." I say to her.

"How...the...they haven't been found and it's been days." She says and I slowly put my hand on hers. I knew how hard this must be for her. It was hard for me too, but I wasn't alone. I had LuLu and my mom. Something she didn't have. Jason Morgan wasn't around, either doing my soon to be ex wife, or his newest play thing in the form of the returning Courtney Matthews. I hadn't found out about my father and Alexis until today, I had been away and just called back. Sam though, had been alone.

"My father is great at situations like this and Alexis is strong, they'll get through this Sam." I tell her and gently pull her other hand from her face and reach into my pocket for my hankey. Drying her eyes with it and looking up at her. "Plus we have the black box signal and once they find it, they'll be as good as home."

"Really?" She asks me and I only nod. Pulling her into a hug because we both needed one. We were both scared for our parents, our little siblings, and ourselves because if we couldn't find Luke or Alexis, we've both be lost.

"Dammit!" The word makes me whip my head around and I look at Mac. Who looked frustrated beyond belief and I quickly stand up. Pulling Sam with me as I keep my arm around her. Looking at Mac.

"What is it?" I ask, my stomach knotting with fear and he strides over to me. Giving Sam a sympathic look and looks back at me. Placing a hand on my shoulder.

"We just lost the signal." And with those words, my heart dropped and I felt tears welling in my eyes. That meant it would be near impossible for them to find either of them. The feeling of something wetting my shirt brought me back to reality and I look down at Sam, her tears were flooding out of her eyes again and I sigh. Holding her close.

"Well find them." I whisper in her hair and pull her back for a moment. "We'll find them." I tell her once more. Knowing we would because I was, and my guess was she would too, were going to go out there. Charter a plane and start looking for them. I was not going to let my father perish on some god forsaking island. I refused too.

"What do you mean?" She asks, and I think she is beginning to already catch on to my plan.

I can only give her my trademark Spencer smirk and grab onto her hand. Leading her towards the exit. "Forget the PCPD, we're going to find them ourselves." And for the first time since I had gotten back, she gives me a watery smile and a spark lights up in eyes.

"Now I know they are as good as home." She tells me as we run, not walk to my car and a sense of accomplishment overcomes me. Something I hadn't felt since last summer and drugs had become my life, my lowest form of life. She believed in me. Not many people did anymore.

* * *

_I already got Chap. 2 in the works and some other characters will be popping up here and there. Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue._


End file.
